Currently, a pump dispenser is widely used as an instrument which is attached to a container for injecting (or discharging) liquid in the container.
A conventional pump dispenser is ordinarily provided with a piston and a cylinder, and is configured such that a pressure is applied to inside of the cylinder according to movement of the piston so that liquid is injected.
The conventional pump dispenser is classified into either of types according to how to move the piston, and there is, for example, a trigger-type pump dispenser having such a form that a trigger is pulled in by user's four fingers as one of the types (see PTL1 and PTL2).
An operation lever corresponding to the trigger is provided in front of each of these trigger-type pump dispenser, where when a user grasps the operation lever with the user's hand to move the operation lever to a near side of the user, the piston arranged so as to extend in a left-right direction moves in linkage with the movement of the operation lever so that a liquid pressure within the cylinder is raised.
As a result, liquid is vigorously injected from a nozzle.